1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic signal output apparatus that corrects a signal detected from a vibration of a stringed instrument and outputs an acoustic signal, a filter characteristics determination apparatus for an acoustic correction filter used in the acoustic signal output apparatus, and methods of designing and forming the acoustic correction filter.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there is used an electric stringed instrument simulating a natural stringed instrument such as a violin and the like. The electric stringed instrument uses a pickup to detect a string vibration and amplifies the detected signal for output of sound. Such an electric stringed instrument enables a so-called mute performance in which a detected signal is output to a headphone and the like. The electric stringed instrument is very useful as a musical training tool used for practice in a situation where it is not permitted to generate a loud musical sound.
However, the electric stringed instrument does not have an acoustic structure such as a resonance body that is essential to the natural stringed instrument. Accordingly, the electric stringed instrument differs from the natural stringed instrument in performance feelings and the like.
There is available a method of enabling an instrumental performance that does not generate a loud musical sound while maintaining performance feelings of the natural stringed instrument. More specifically, a mute member is attached to a bridge member of the natural stringed instrument to suppress transmission of the string vibration to the resonance body and the like while providing a dummy sound instead of the natural sound.